Imitater/Gallery
This is the gallery of Imitater. ''Plants vs. Zombies HD Imitater.png|HD Imitater Imitater_spin2.png|Front Imitater Imitater_spin51.png|Back imitater. Imitater Spin.gif|Imitater's spinning animation (Note its eyebrows). imitater 3.JPG|Imitater before transforming into a Flower Pot. imitater 4.JPG|Imitater on a Fume-shroom before transforming into a Coffee Bean. ImitaterSeed.png|Imitater Seed Packet on the PC Version DS Imitater.png|Imitater in the DS version Imitater_spin1.png|An Imitater with eyebrows Imitater Seeds.png|The Imitater's Seed Packets imitaters.PNG|Some Imitaters about to transform into a Lily Pad (hacked) ImitaterSeedPacket.PNG|Imitater seed packet in the iOS version Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Imitater Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Imitater Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2 PvZ2_Imitaters.jpg|Imitater's artwork Yxsgeryhxbsw.png|Imitater imitating imi seed.png|Imitater seed packet Imitater.png|HD Imitater Imitater Discount.PNG|Ad showing that the plant is 60% off IMG_0093.PNG|Unlocked Imitater Almanac Entry Imitater Seed Packet HD.png|Imitater Seed Packet HD 640px-Screenshot_2014-04-23-15-25-25.png|Buying the Imitater Others T2ZV_xXeBbXXXXXXXX_!!59117398.jpg|Imitater toy 41txmrSUNSL._SX425_.jpg|Imitater plush Gallery of Imitated Plants Plants vs. Zombies File:Imipea.png|Imitater Peashooter File:Sunflower.jpg|Imitater Sunflower File:Cherry bomb.JPG|Imitater Cherry Bomb File:Iminut.jpg|Imitater Wall-nut ImitaterPotato.PNG|Imitater Potato Mine Imitater Snow Pea.jpg|Imitater Snow Pea Chomper.JPG|Imitater Chomper imipeater.jpg|Imitater Repeater ImitaterPuff-shroom.png|Imitater Puff-shroom Sun-shroom.jpg|Imitater Sun-shroom Fume-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Fume-shroom Grave buster.jpg|Imitater Grave Buster Hypno-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Hypno-shroom Scaredy-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Scaredy-shroom Ice-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Ice-shroom Doom-shroom123.jpg|Imitater Doom-shroom Lily pad.jpg|Imitater Lily Pad Imitater squash.png|Imitater Squash Threepeater123.jpg|Imitater Threepeater Tangle kelp.jpg|Imitater Tangle Kelp Jalepeno.jpg|Imitater Jalapeno Imitater Spikeweed.png|Imitater Spikeweed Torch wood.jpg|Imitater Torchwood Tall-nut.JPG|Imitater Tall-nut Imitater Sea Shroom.jpg|Imitater Sea-shroom Plantern.jpg|Imitater Plantern Cactus123.jpg|Imitater Cactus Blover.jpg|Imitater Blover Split pea.jpg|Imitater Split Pea Starfruit.jpg|Imitater Starfruit Pumpkin123.jpg|Imitater Pumpkin Magnet-shroom.jpg|Imitater Magnet-shroom Cabbage-pult.jpg|Imitater Cabbage-pult Flower pot.jpg|Imitater Flower Pot Kernel-pult.jpg|Imitater Kernel-pult Imitater Coffee Bean.JPG|Imitater Coffee Bean Garlic123.jpg|Imitater Garlic. Umbrella leaf.jpg|Imitater Umbrella Leaf Imitater Marigold.jpg|Imitater Marigold Melon-pult.jpg|Imitater Melon-pult imi gp.PNG|Imitater Gatling Pea (hacked) imi ts.PNG|Imitater Twin Sunflower (hacked) imi gs.PNG|Imitater Gloom-shroom (hacked) imi ct.PNG|Imitater Cattail (hacked) imi wm.PNG|Imitater Winter Melon (hacked) imi gm.PNG|Imitater Gold Magnet (hacked) imi sr.PNG|Imitater Spikerock (hacked) imi cc.PNG|Imitater Cob Cannon (hacked) Imitater Imitater.png|Imitater Imitater (hacked) File:Imitater Giant Wall-nut.png|Imitater Giant Wall-nut (hacked) File:2012 10 13 08 01 42 80x84.png|Imitater Sprout (hacked) Imitated Sleeping Plants imi puff.JPG|Imitater sleeping Puff-shroom imi sun.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sun-shroom imi fume.JPG|Imitater sleeping Fume-shroom ImitaterHypnoAsleep.JPG|Imitater sleeping Hypno-shroom imi sca.JPG|Imitater sleeping Scaredy-shroom imi ice.JPG|Imitater sleeping Ice-shroom imi doom.JPG|Imitater sleeping Doom-shroom imi sea.JPG|Imitater sleeping Sea-shroom imi magnet.JPG|Imitater sleeping Magnet-shroom Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' Imitater Sunflower2.png|Imitater Sunflower Imitater Peashooter2.png|Imitater Peashooter Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Imitater Wall-nut Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Imitater Potato Mine Imitater Bloomerang2.png|Imitater Bloomerang Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Imitater Cabbage-pult Imitater Iceberg Lettuce2.png|Imitater Iceberg Lettuce Imitater Grave Buster2.png|Imitater Grave Buster Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Imitater Twin Sunflower Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Imitater Bonk Choy Imitater Repeater2.png|Imitater Repeater Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Imitater Snow Pea Imitater Kernel-pult2.png|Imitater Kernel-pult Imitater Snapdragon2.png|Imitater Snapdragon Imitater Power Lily2.png|Imitater Power Lily Imitater Spikeweed2.png|Imitater Spikeweed Imitater Coconut Cannon2.png|Imitater Coconut Cannon Imitater Cherry Bomb2.png|Imitater Cherry Bomb Imitater Spring Bean2.png|Imitater Spring Bean Imitater Spikerock2.png|Imitater Spikerock Imitater Threepeater2.png|Imitater Threepeater Imitater Squash2.png|Imitater Squash Imitater Split Pea2.png|Imitater Split Pea Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Imitater Chili Bean Imitater Torchwood2.png|Imitater Torchwood Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Imitater Lightning Reed Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Imitater Tall-nut Imitater Jalapeno2.png|Imitater Jalapeno Imitater Pea Pod2.png|Imitater Pea Pod Imitater Melon-pult2.png|Imitater Melon-pult Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Imitater Winter Melon Imitater Laser Bean2.png|Imitater Laser Bean Imitater Blover2.png|Imitater Blover Imitater Citron2.png|Imitater Citron Imitater E.M.Peach2.png|Imitater E.M.Peach Imitater Starfruit2.png|Imitater Starfruit Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Imitater Infi-nut Imitater Magnifying Grass2.png|Imitater Magnifying Grass Imitater Tile Turnip2.png|Imitater Tile Turnip Imitater Hypno-shroom2.png|Imitater Hypno-shroom Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Imitater Sun-shroom Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Imitater Puff-shroom Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Imitater Fume-shroom Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Imitater Sun Bean Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Imitater Pea-nut Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Imitater Magnet-shroom ImitaterPowerRadish.png|Imitater White Radish ImitaterBambooShootPVZ2.png|Imitater Bamboo Shoot Imitater Ghost Pepper2.png|Imitater Ghost Pepper Boosted Boosted Imitater Peashooter2.png|Boosted Imitater Peashooter Boosted Imitater Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Sunflower Boosted Imitater Wall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Wall-nut Boosted Imitater Potato Mine2.png|Boosted Imitater Potato Mine Boosted Imitater Bloomerang2.png|Boosted Imitater Bloomerang Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Cabbage-pult Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce2.png|Boosted Imitater Iceberg Lettuce Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower2.png|Boosted Imitater Twin Sunflower Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy2.png|Boosted Imitater Bonk Choy Boosted Imitater Repeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Repeater Boosted Imitater Snow Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Snow Pea Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Kernel-pult Boosted Imitater Snapdragon2.png|Boosted Imitater Snapdragon Boosted Imitater Spikeweed2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikeweed Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon2.png|Boosted Imitater Coconut Cannon Boosted Imitater Spikerock2.png|Boosted Imitater Spikerock Boosted Imitater Threepeater2.png|Boosted Imitater Threepeater Boosted Imitater Squash2.png|Boosted Imitater Squash Boosted Imitater Split Pea2.png|Boosted Imitater Split Pea Boosted Imitater Chili Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Chili Bean Boosted Imitater Torchwood2.png|Boosted Imitater Torchwood Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed2.png|Boosted Imitater Lightning Reed Boosted Imitater Tall-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Tall-nut Boosted Imitater Pea Pod2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea Pod Boosted Imitater Melon-pult2.png|Boosted Imitater Melon-pult Boosted Imitater Winter Melon2.png|Boosted Imitater Winter Melon Boosted Imitater Laser Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Laser Bean Boosted Imitater Citron2.png|Boosted Imitater Citron Boosted Imitater Starfruit2.png|Boosted Imitater Starfruit Boosted Imitater Infi-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Infi-nut Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnifying Grass Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun-shroom Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Puff-shroom Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Fume-shroom Boosted Imitater Sun Bean2.png|Boosted Imitater Sun Bean Boosted Imitater Pea-nut2.png|Boosted Imitater Pea-nut Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom2.png|Boosted Imitater Magnet-shroom Category:Galleries Category:Plants